Caring For His Doofapus
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy is lonely but is visually impaired but Perry decides to become his carer and adopt him but he will end up helping Perry too as his kids are teens
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea I had yesterday, as I saw Doofapus in an enclosure in the O.W.C.A shelter so I made up a story but I didn't get time to write it yesterday, but in it, he's visually impaired and going blind.**

**Perry ends up being his carer but he ends up helping Perry, since PnF are teens but don't have a lot of time for him, but still love him no matter what.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in the O.W.C.A, as in the shelter, a certain slender teal furred male was in his enclosure as he was feeling lonely, since Charlene and Vanessa had moved to Ontario, but Perry had moved too, to Japan but he missed him, as his sight was going bad, as the doctors said he was going blind.

He hadn't been adopted, by any families, because of this but he just wanted Perry back, as he sighed eating breakfast as he was also on a portion diet, but wished that Perry was here, as he was the only one who cared about him.

But he heard Carl and Monogram talking, as it was about Perry, but they left before he could hear more, but hoped that his frenemy was coming home.

But he knew that Perry had taken the year long training as his human boys were in high school, and teens, so it kept him busy.

"Please let it happen, as I miss him!" he told himself.

He then put in his earbuds, listening to music on the IPod that Perry had gotten him, as he saw people coming to adopt a pet, but as usual they avoided him but he acted like he didn't care but he did.

He just tuned things out.

He then fell asleep dreaming that Perry was with him, and dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo International Airport, Perry was getting ready to board the plane back to Danville, as he wore a trenchcoat that matched his fedora but had brought gifts back for his boys, and for Doofy since he liked Japan the last time he and Vanessa had been there, but hoped that Doof was okay, as he missed him.

He then boarded the plane but was tired, as training had tired him out but looking forward to going home, but he was looking forward to hearing what Phineas and Ferb had been doing while he was away, as he was watching anime on the screen on the back of the seat in front of him but wearing earbuds, but they helped him relax along with Japanese soap operas.

The plane then landed at Danville International Airport around eight at night, but used his hovercar to get back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, as he landed it in his underground lair, as he was going upstairs on his hind legs, since the boys knew his secret, but hadn't told anybody.

He then entered the boy's room, seeing both fifteen year olds laughing about something, but they hugged him.

"Alright, you're home!

How was Japan, Perry?" Phineas asked.

Perry then put his translator on, so he could talk back.

"It was pretty cool, guys.

But I missed you, and Doofy too." he said handing them gifts.

"Thanks, Perry!

An IPod Touch, sweet!" Phineas said, as Ferb agreed.

Perry smiled, as they were getting sleepy, but they'd catch up later, when Perry had rested, since he'd just gotten back from training in Japan.

He then curled up on Phineas's bed as his eyes closed, dreaming sweetly.


	2. Adopting Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope people like.**

**Perry adopts Doofy, but is bringing him to his family's home but will help him out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Perrie the platypus for reviewing**

* * *

The next morning, Perry was going to the agency but was seeing Monogram there as he wondered what was going on, but was going to the shelter enclosures but saw Doof there asleep, as it was cute, but he didn't want him to stay here as his sight was getting worse.

"I'll adopt him, Major." he said through his translator.

He and Carl would give him the paperwork to adopt Doof, but the teal furred male was thinking of Doof closed up in that enclosure, as it made him sad.

It made him sad, especially the fact that nobody wanted to adopt his frenemy, but he would give Doof a home and show him the love that he craved.

He finished the paperwork by noon, but was going to train before visiting Doof, and knew he'd be happy hearing the news.

He was sparring against Platyborg, but loved it but knew that Doof would love it.

Platyborg knew that Perry was adopting Doof but knew his friend would give Doof attention and what he needed.

* * *

Doof was curled up in a fluffy teal ball, listening to music on his earbuds, as the door opened softly, as Perry entered as Doof's dark blue eyes widened in happiness as he hugged him tight, as he removed his earbuds, but Perry understood that he'd missed him.

"Would you like, to get out of here?

I'm adopting ya, buddy." he said.

Happy tears leaked from Doof's eyes, as Perry understood after Carl explained, but he was ready to give his frenemy would be happy as they were leaving.

Doof smiled, as they got in the hovercar, but Perry was enjoying it seeing Doof was too.

He then landed in his lair, as Dof yawned as he was tired, but Perry understood, as he carried the sleepy teal furred male to the pet bed as he tucked the slender teal furred male in.

He then left him to sleep leaving the lair, but was going to get snacks, but saw Phineas and Ferb return from school.

"Hey, Perry.

How was work?" Phineas asked.

Perry then put on his translator.

"It was good, boys.

I have something important, to tell you." he said.

"It's gonna have to wait, boy." Phineas said as he and Ferb were going into the backyard.

He smiled, hearing Candace trying to bust the boys but it would never happen, but he was hoping that Doof would be okay, as he cared about him.

Phineas wondred what was going on, but knew he wouldn't tell them until later, when they were alone.

Perry sighed, as he'd tell them later.


	3. Finding It Hard To Adjust

**A/N**

**Here's more and felt like updating after reading it yesterday, but Doofy is finding it hard to adjust so Perry and his boys will help him out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Phineas was in awe after Perry told him and Ferb that Doof was going to be living with him because nobody wated the slender teal furred male but they thought it was cute seeing Doof beginning to stir seeing the two boys there and seeing a gentle smile on Perry's bill.

"Hey Doofy it's good you're awake because you fell asleep in the hoverjet on the way here." he said hearing him yawn but drinking syrup tea making Phineas smile.

"We should go as you look busy, plus we have homework but we'll be upstairs if you need us." the red head said but Perry nodded.

Doof was being very quiet making him understand because he'd spent the last few years in the shelter and knew he thought he'd abandoned him and hadn't seeing him feel better.

"I knew you were doing missions in Japan but it was pretty lonely in the shelter since nobody wanted me, so thinking of you got me through blue days." Doof said softly.

Perry knew that he was aware of being visually impaired and hated talking about it especially since Monogram wanted to put the slender teal furred male through long cane training knowing his frenemy wouldn't be happy.

"You're safe here Doofy, but you trust me right?" Perry said seeing Doof nod.

He had wanted to teach the boys more agent stuff but knew school was important for them and that they'd burn through their homework like lasers sighing.

"It's okay Doofy as I got used to it once they started high school, but they're still the sweet, creative kids I know and love." Perry replied.

He knew he was thinking about Vanessa but would adjust in time.

He then was using the computer but Doof left the lair while he was busy.

He heard laughter from upstairs seeing Perry's boys done with homework, going into the backyard to work on inventions making him curious watching, as he had heard from his frenemy they did this everyday.

* * *

Perry turned around in his chair seeing that Doof wasn't there which bothered him in case anybody like fellow agents saw him leaving the lair, and going into the backyard finding Doof there watching his boys but understood he missed building, but he hugged him as he'd been worried.

"I'm fine Perry, just lonely and wanted some company." the slender teal furred male said making him understand as they went inside, but Doof sighed back in the lair while his frenemy was working.

Perry would hang out when he was done seeing Doof listening to music.

* * *

That night Doof couldn't sleep lying in the spare pet bed but saw something appear as it was his spirit creature, a platypus but she smiled at him, knowing that he was finding it hard to adjust here and would help him.

"Who're you and are you another thing from my head, like my inner me?" he asked scared

_No I'm not from your head Doofy as I'm sort of a spirit guide since all humans and animals are born with one that guides them, when they need it like you._

_I've been waiting for a long time to meet you Doofy, after what Perry told me about you._

Doof was stunned hearing she knew his frenemy seeing a totem appear around his slender teal furred neck but she entered it making him scared but curious seeing Perry asleep knowing he needed his rest and would ask in the morning.


End file.
